The present invention relates generally to devices for detecting the presence of an object or substance, and, more particularly, to devices for detecting the presence of an object or substance with a tunable detection system.
It is known to use Fiber Bragg gratings to selectively separate a portion of a spectrum from the remainder of the spectrum. In a Fiber Bragg grating a periodic change in index of refraction is provided in the core of the fiber. Based on the indexes of refraction of the core materials and the spacing of the periodic structure a given bandwidth is separated from an input spectrum. Fiber Bragg gratings are useful in communication and sensor applications.
It is desirable to have a non-fiber based tunable detection system which may be used to identify the presence of one or more elements, molecules, chemicals, biological materials, materials, substances, and objects (collectively referred to as “targets”) within an ambient environment or as part of a target of interest in a detection zone.